


Phan oneshots

by KamiLiz



Category: Fluffy - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiLiz/pseuds/KamiLiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So writing new chapters and stuff for one story isn't really my thing, but if a story goes well and I have a good idea of a part two then I'll add a part two whenever it comes to mind but for now this seems like a better option. No idea on current story? Write a new one. Quite contradicting my own life actually since I can't think about the future. Enough on me but most of all these or probably all will be very fluffy so if you're looking for smut you've come to the wrong place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: ok pls don’t kill me if this is a soppy mess and this is my first so go easy on me but I wrote this like last year for an exam thing. Instead of just having a written version of this story I wanted to have a typed up version. Easier to look at then trying to read own handwriting. Anyway enough with my things, onto the story. P.S. I was trying to use a few intellectual words with this one so I might leave a key terms things at the end, sorry some long words are pretty.
> 
> Phan oneshot, sort of angst but very fluffy too  
> word count: 1,031 words  
> no warnings, innocent af  
> summary: My first fanfic, Dan keeps booking all these holidays away to deal with his so called feelings, but soon enough he realises he’s been everywhere, but the world that was right next to him all along.

(Dan’s POV)  
Travelling a hell of a lot can tire anyone out, the smells linger around for the whole time we sit in this cramped thing. We’re all just desperately waiting to be let out, go explore these beautiful holidays we set out to make. This must’ve been about the seventh time I’ve been on a plane in just these two weeks. I only started this journey thanks to this wanderlust feeling, which I guess had always been there; like a void in my body that was never filled with those family holidays. I kept thinking I needed to get away, that the rough too-hard-to-deal with feelings were trying to tell me that. Too much to deal with. 

As you can imagine, it can become quite a lonely life, always travelling but who needs human contact when we have technology to make the distance feel shorter?…Right?  
No matter how many times I said that to myself, it still never felt right to leave everything behind. Even a soulmate. But I never chose to, I just knew I couldn’t stay. Feelings were tearing apart my insides, maybe we just loved each other too much…? The plane was already starting to have one of those dreadful smells; it lingered through the whole plane, a rotten eggs smell but telling anyone sitting near me would just be taboo. Oh yeah I specifically asked not to have anyone sit next to me and they let that be because I’m the king-kidding, I was just lucky this time I didn’t have to deal with a stranger sitting next to me for however long this journey would be.

My phone started going crazy how was it doing this on a plane you ask? I forgot to mention, this story is just a weee bit in the future for you time sores. I can’t say we have flying cars…yet. But we do have Wifi and signal all around this planet. Oh don’t worry we’re still on Earth and none of that global warming has happened, we just have wifi everywhere. After we found a better way to share.  
Anyway, I’m getting carried away but Phil was ringing me. Must’ve been urgent to waste a “no matter where they are, they’ll get this call” credit. Name’s too long to make that joke work. I answered the phone to him saying the deepest “hi” I have ever heard. He sounded like a kidnapper, if I hadn’t known him for his tricks I would’ve fell for it. “Phil, I told you to at least wait till we landed” I whispered down the phone as quiet as I could. The staff were staring me up and down. “I know but I can’t be patient to save my life, you know that.” I had the phone so close to my ear to hide it and he almost deafened me . “One of the flight attendants is giving me evil eyes, so can you make this quick?”  
I wasn’t the type who always cared about what others thought of you but when one is staring you to death, it’s hard not to.

“I miss you-” I cut him off before he can start with the mucky stuff, “you know I was never one for that soppy stuff.” “But Dannnn” he dragged on acting like a five-year-old. I smiled to myself picturing him being childish yet lovable at the same time. However, I started thinking deeply about his voice, I could sense the lugubrious about his tone. My hands started to shake, I hated it when I felt like this when he obviously never deserved to feel this way, and this was how I treated him. “What Phil? Phil, why did you call just to hear me?” I suddenly remembered I left him dragging my name on. “You didn’t say ‘I love you’ back when you left.” I breathed out thankfully, must’ve been those over-analysing nerves again. “I love you, now please stop scaring me like that when I’m supposed to be the young jokester here.” I could hear him smile through the phone and the flight attendant no longer seemed to concern me.

“But I’m not the innocent one, remember?” I heard him giggle as the reference instantly popped to mind. (Talking to reader) “you know they still don’t know much about us, the story has just started.”  
“Oh trust me I know Dan, so how is my bear doing?”  
“That depends; how is my kitten doing?” I only used the nickname when I really wanted to make sure his feelings were honest to how he told them. Honest.  
I hear a small “meow” through the phone. He really was the better jokester when he wanted to be, he just knew how to get to me mentally. Which I always found worse than physical. It’s no wonder I’m the bear when he’s just made me go all soft. “I’m not fluent in cat Phil, even though I should be by now.” He still meowed, adding a bit of purring in between. “You’re so weird.”  
“You’re one to talk, Daniel.” I never did like anyone talking that formally to me. He knew that. “How about you Philip?” I used it quite fairly.

I could feel him starting to tense through the phone. Knowing someone that well makes that easy to catch on. “Kitten…Have you had your milk today?” I had to pay him back for scaring me sometime. Humour was my next cure to go to when we’re too far apart. 

As the phone started going awfully quiet, I started to realise something: when I saw Phil’s silly icon appear on my phone, calling me. I was smiling, I really felt just a hint of kairosclerosis and that void wasn’t there. Just having him talking to me sucked away that black hole: that I was trying to fill with travelling to new places. A change of scenery but all I really needed was him. He was all the world I ever needed to travel around. 

It was time to turn back.  
I’ve found my kairosclerosis.


	2. A morning in the life of Dan and Phil...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phan oneshot, just loads of fluff  
> word count: 969 words, uugh less than the last just have this  
> no warnings, innocent af  
> summary: second go at writing a fic, as Dan is always the first to wake, he took this as an opportunity for something he can’t always do much during the day without the other realising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: so this was for an assignment I just recently did, haven’t received marks yet so don’t ask but before my teacher makes any judgements ima upload it here for you to read first. Feel special now? You should since I used loads of those cool words again, yup key terms at the bottom.

(Dan’s POV)  
As the sun lit up the room, I took this as my queue to get out of bed but before I could I noticed him just lying there, next to me. It wasn’t often we were able to do this but when we did it was the best. I craved just the little things we were able to do when the cameras were turned off. Everyone thinks we’re always kissing and having sex off camera, actually we keep it quiet. We have to make precautions just because our cameras are off doesn’t mean someone else’s is. Not that it’s happened yet, well if you don’t count that time-ok we don’t speak about that. As I looked down at my hand I felt his laced around it, he was still holding it from last night. I smiled at the memory: both of us were exhausted (from radio stuff, not the other thing you dirty minded person) but neither of us wanted to leave the other to go to our own rooms. Eventually, he made me pinky swear to not move from the bed until he did which now I notice the only flaw being I’m always the first to wake. Looks like I’m stuck here for a while. Better make the best of it.

He looked so inane lying there, some sort of malachy where drapetomania never came but it always felt like escapism. I just never felt like I deserved him, nor he deserve the ditzy thing I am; have always been since we met. It was never monachopsis of drowning in compliments I could never believe or awkward silence. It’s chimerical. 

The moment I met him really was kairosclerosis and I just knew it was, and will always be sempiternal. I blocked out any thoughts of ephemeral by remembering his usual redamancy. Whether that was reminding me that the hate comments are only envious of the life we have together or just creeping up from behind for a hug. I know he’s the huggy one and I give awkward hugs but that doesn’t stop me just craving for him to be close. It just always pulled me out of any lugubriousness.. It felt like such a sanctuary to just have his presence, nothing else mattered.

He called me his quiescent, which I know you would predict vice versa so would I as it contradicts in live shows...or in the bedroom ok I went to that hole and I’m getting out of it, NOW! It’s not based on the basics though, he says he has to keep an eye on me so I don’t go falling into those existential crises and since he knows I keep things inside, he makes sure to give a daily hug. One before bed and one when we wake. He doesn’t put strain on trying to get everything out of me, which allows to me let it out little by little as he takes away any other darkness left behind just by being near. I call him my raconteur as he tells me about the crazy people he encounters each time we leave the house. I still don’t know how he does it. But mostly I call him it for seeing this beauty side of me only he can see. 

It never felt anachronistic as the new aubades passed by. In reality, neither of us could sing but I have this belief on a singing voice: that if you love someone strong enough, maybe they’ll have this angelic voice to replace that screeching cat voice. With just the loudest volume out of earplugs, it almost works.   
Luckily, love isn’t based on a singing voice, that’s just an extra for show-off’s.

I reached out my other hand to play with his surprisingly soft (considering how much it’s been dyed), black hair, only gently so I wouldn’t wake him. His skin was so delicate and soft, probably from all that moisturiser he keeps using. Which I sometimes steal but don’t tell. He wasn’t really a dead too pale white, he was more of this angelic, pure white which is cheesy af I know. White isn’t only for the dead though, it used to be, and still kinda is used as this royal, beautiful shade everyone dreams to be.The one which was so admired for the perfect colour to be, respected, as well as a pure, kind soul. An angel from above visiting down below. His nose reminded me of marshmallows it wasn’t exactly shaped like one but the soft texture resembled these sugary treats. 

His cheeks which I couldn’t handle, no matter how many times I turned them pink. They call pink this girly colour but I don’t give colours a gender, nor anything else. It just makes things less complicated, left more to our own decision. Pink just looked so pretty on him, it just made me feel so proud when it shone and I was the cause of it.

His eyes, even though they were currently closed, they were covering a beautiful clear sky as well as an ocean. I was soaring through the sky or drowning in his eyes. There was no inbetween. I felt his hand move slightly, quick before he wakes! Last but definitely not least, his lips. Luscious and pure, with this impervious sense to them, which never left. Giving the feeling of being one when connected, like it was always meant to be.

Before his eyes opened, a memory made its way back to my mind: something he called me before we fell asleep. What was it? That’s it! “A hero”, “his hero” to be precise. I smiled hard enough to hurt my cheeks and make my dimples escape. “What are you smiling at?” He called me his hero as I called him mine.   
I shook my head still smiling and said “nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAS (Last Author Note): well that’s all that done, now to copy this to wattpad and put link in that phanfic part on my tumblr page, yes I have that. I’m a geek for knowing how to, I know.  
> inane: lack of sense, silly  
> malachy: saint  
> drapetomania: an urge to run away  
> escapism: a mental disorder where someone imagines fantasies to get away from real life  
> ditzy: silly or scatterbrained  
> monachopsis: the subtle persisting sense of being out of place   
> chimerical: merely imaginary  
> kairosclerosis: the moment you realise you’re happy  
> sempiternal: everlasting, eternal  
> ephemeral: lasting a short time  
> redamancy: act of love in return  
> lugubriousness: mournful, gloomy  
> sanctuary: a small safe place, away from reality  
> quiescent: a quiet, soft spoken soul  
> raconteur: an excellent storyteller  
> anachronistic: out of date  
> aubade: a song greeting dawn (I use this quite loosely in the fic, there’s no serenading, sorry.  
> impervious: indestructible.

**Author's Note:**

> LAS (Last author note): So yeah this is it, let me type up any long words you may not be familiar with now, imagine me as your english teacher for this small period.  
> Wanderlust - a desire to travel and discover one’s very existence.  
> Lugubrious - looking or sounding sad.  
> Kairosclerosis - the moment when you realise you’re happy.


End file.
